comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Slayers (Earth-7045)
The Spider-Slayers are a series of advanced robot drones first created by Professor Spencer Smythe, his son Alistaire creating more models after his father's supposed death. The robots were specifically designed to hunt down, capture, or kill Spider-Man. Full Hsitory to be added List of Models Mark 1 This was the first Spider-Slayer robot created by Spencer Smythe. Smythe convinced J. Jonah Jameson to use it as the ultimate tool to capture and defeat Spider-Man and to hopefully reveal his true identity. It was built to track anything with spider DNA, and was armed with unbreakable coils that would overwhelm and restrict an opponent. It also had a two way audio/video monitor showing the image of whoever controlled it on the robot's "face". Mark 2 The second Spider-Slayer robot created by Spencer Smythe. It was also commissioned by J. Jonah Jameson who once more wished to capture Spider-Man. This robot was humanoid in shape and was extremely strong and durable, it was also armed with a head mounted laser. Much like its predecessor, this robot had a two way audio/video monitor which showed the face of whoever was controlling it on the robots "face". It also could track Spider-Man in much the same way the original could. It was ultimately destroyed when Spider-Man lured it into a spider exhibit, causing its spider-tracking devices to overload and the robot to explode. Mark 3 The last of Spencer's Slayers to be used by J. Jonah Jameson, Mark III resembled a large mechanical spider. It is financially backed again by J. Jonah Jameson and used by Smythe behind Jonah's back to steal the control unit to New York City's electronic video scanners. Mark 4 A gigantic version of Mark 3, this Slayer was piloted by Smythe himself from the inside. Mark 5 A more advanced and intelligent version of the Mark 2. Mark 6 More based on a tick, rather than a spider, though housed more advanced tech then the Mark 3. Mark 7 More of a flying saucer than a robot. Mark 8 A giant robot, the Mark 8 proved to be Spencer's most powerful creation. Battling Spider-Man atop the Empire State Building, the Slayer proved to be more than a match for the web-slinger. Mark 9 (Monster Model) An alien-like robot, the Mark 9 was the first Spider-Slayer created by Alistaire Smythe to attack Spider-Man. Attacking Spider-Man while he was swinging through town, the Mark 9 was close to eviscerating Spider-Man until a nearby construction worker managed to decapitate it using a jackhammer. The Mark 9 was extremely fast and agile and had a large amount of spikes and claws protruding from its body. Mark 10 (The Ultimate Spider-Slayer Mark 1) A giant tentacled snake-like burrowing machine created by Alistaire as part the endgame of his initial revenge against Spider-Man for the supposed death of his father. Mark 11 (The Ultimate Spider-Slayer Mark 2) Alistaire himself. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Earth-7045 Category:Metal Skin Category:No Hair Category:Spider-Man's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045)